Tickle Attack
by citroentje94
Summary: Tony and Ziva are fnally doing a little more than flirting but what's gonna happen when Michael arives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** this is my first fanfic so please be nice! =D  
please review and tell me want you think! so I can upload again.

disclaimer: I do not own NCIS : (

**Chapter 1**

_It's going to be just a sweat watching you die  
watching you die  
watching you die  
watching you die  
die  
die  
die  
'BANG'_

Ziva woke up all sweaty, she looked around but she found was an empty room.  
She knew it was right what she did, She saved a good man's life, then why did it feel so wrong?  
OK he was her brother bit still he wasn't the man she thought she knew, the little boy she grew up with wasn't the guy she shot, that man was evil and like he said he was a monster.

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, took a mug and filled it with water.  
she walked back to her room with the mug in her hand. She took a sip before she placed it on her nightstand, and stepped in bed.

She couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw herself pulling the trigger and then the heard the sound of the gunfire. She looked at her alarm it said 0230, she turned around and closed her eyes finally she fell a sleep.

_"Ziva..? Ziva..!"a little girl said "Ziva where are you?" still no answer  
"Ziva it's not funny!" the little girl said ever harder._

_Ziva could see her little sister from her spot where she was hiding, and she could hear her calling her name. But why would she answer it? It wouldn't be fun.  
"Ziva be nice to you're little sister and go to her" said a voice from behind her. She recognized it and turned around.  
"you're back!"Ziva squealed when she jumped in the man's arms. "it's good to see you to Ziva" the man said with a smile on his face._

_"Ziva sssht be quite otherwise Tali will find you and you'll be the one who has to find us next." A boy not much older than Ziva said but then he saw who was standing next to Ziva and he jumped in his arms as well. "Ari my boy it's good to see you again" the man said again_

_"ah! Got you guys!" Tali said "Come here my little girl!" the man said  
"Daddy!!" Tali squealed and she jumped into his arms just like Ziva and Ari did._

_Eli David smiled when his daughter hugged him tightly. "you're not going away now are you?" Ziva asked her dad. "not that I know of big girl. Now what about we play hide and seek again I'll be the one who has to find you guys!" Eli said "Yeah!" Ari, Ziva and Tali said  
"but first lets go and find mommy first okay?" Eli said  
"she is inside" Ari said "let's go and surprise her!"Ziva said right after Ari.  
'BANG'_

Ziva woke up. Again sweaty and in the same room she woke up before that night and the nights before. It was the first time in years she had this dream. Actually the dream had gone away since she shot Ari, and then the moment of her pulling the trigger came to haunt her instead of the moment she lost her mom.

She looked again at her alarm 0350. She decided to get out of bed and go for a run. But before she was out of her bed, She felt a sharp pain and everything went black  
~

Ziva opened her eyes but quickly closed them again because of the pain she got from the bright light. She tried to remember why she had this sharp pain in her head. But she couldn't. She slowly stood up and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and called her speed dial.

"Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo" said the voice on the other side of the phone  
"Tony?" was al she could say  
"Ziva? Where are you? Why aren't you at you're desk. This is a very bad time to have a hangover."  
"need help" was all she could say before everything went black again.  
"Ziva? ZIVA? Damn"

Gibbs looked up and so did McGee.  
"McGee gear up!" Tony said. McGee looked confused and looked at Gibbs who already grabbed his gear. And hurried into the elevator before it closed.  
~

Tony kicked in the door of Ziva's apartment after calling and receiving no answerHe run down the hall to were he knew the bedroom was, he figured that she probably will be there.  
Gibbs followed and stormed to the bedroom as well.

McGee stood a little uncomfortable in the door way he has been in Ziva's apartment before but this felt different. She knew that he was coming, she probably hide all her weapons and hide everything she didn't want him to find. But now she didn't know he was coming and it just felt wrong.  
"McGee are you coming?"Gibbs voice said. And McGee woke up out of his trance, and nodded. He took a deep breath and stepped in. But before he could enter the hallway towards the bedroom he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen and he pulled out his gun. And walked towards the kitchen. When he came closer he heard gunshots and the breaking of glass, he ran in and just saw someone climbing out of the jumping out of the window and climbing of the emergency stairs.

When Gibbs walked into the kitchen he saw McGee hanging out of the window. He put his hand on McGee's shoulder and told him to wait outside for an ambulance.

McGee didn't move "Ambulance? is she okay?"  
"yeah McGee she will be fine is she wakes up now go outside!"  
McGee still didn't move "wakes up?"  
"yeah McGee wakes up do I stutter or something" and he smacked him at the back of his head  
"why did you do that you never slapped me before?" McGee asked confused.  
"because Elf-Lord, Ziva is unconscious and you're standing here asking stupid questions while you should be outside waiting for an ambulance!"

With that Gibbs left the kitchen to return to Tony and Ziva

McGee quickly run out of the apartment and went outside.

**please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **i had some trouble uploading but thanks to Nemissis i finaly got the next chapter up :D

**disclamer**: i do not own NCIS :( but i do own season 1,2 and 3 on DVD =D

**chapter 2**

Tony sat in a chair next to Ziva's bed in the hospital. She looked broken and so weak. He had never seen her like this before. He felt so useless, all he could do is sit next to her bed in an very uncomfortable chair, waiting for her to wake up, but she didn't.  
He was tired, he hadn't slept in 2 days. But he didn't care. Ziva was the most important thing right now.

He moved closer and sat down on the bed. He looked at her.  
"Ziva please wake up. We need you, you can't just leave us like this. Probie wouldn't be able to handle that again. And think about how Abby would react if she lost an other friend. And how about Gibbs? I think he would lock himself up in his basement and drink as much bourbon as it would take to finish his boat and when it's finished he would sail away on it. Wait…, he has to get the boat out of his basement first, and I don't know how he's gonna do that but I don't care."  
tony cleared his throat.  
"And Ziva? I need you. Do you understand? you can't just leave! Please wake up."  
Tony stood up angrily he walked to the door when he realized he couldn't leave Ziva alone in her room. And he sat down again in the very uncomfortable chair.

He closed his eyes and remembered the first time they met.

"_I call you back"_

_He nervously pressed the button of speakerphone  
"hi" he said  
"I was just eh..," he didn't know what to say._

"_having phone sex?" She answered very calmly_

He smiled at the thought of it. He smiled even harder when he remembered page 57.

"what's so funny agent DiNozzo?" said a voice from behind him.  
he jumped and when he turned around he saw Jenny standing in the door way.  
"well? What's so funny?"she asked again.  
"ooh it's nothing" he answered a little embarrassed.  
she gave him a glare witch he thought looked a lot like the old Gibbs stare that he received a couple of times a day.  
"I was just thinking about our first meeting" he answered.  
jen looked at him and gave him a confused look.  
"she asked me if I was having phone sex" he smiled again at the words.  
he looked at jenny who was smiling as well  
"phone sex?"  
"yeah phone sex. It's kind a silly isn't it?"  
"well I think it's typical Ziva."  
"what happened the first time you guys met?" Tony asked  
"she saved my life"  
Tony nodded and smiled  
"there was a firefight between Hamas and Mossad. And I got caught in the middle of it, Ziva was there to and she gave me that look of hers when she saw me."  
"ah, the crazy ninja look" Tony smiled  
"yep that look" Jen continued  
" well she gave me that look, but when she saw that I pulled out my gun she nodded at me. We thougt it was over, but then she saw a red light pointed at me and she jumped in front of me."  
"that's my ninja" tony said with a smile  
"you know what I don't understand? Why did she do it? I mean we she didn't know my name I didn't knew hers, we never even met before. For all we know I could be on the wrong team."

"I guess I had a gut feeling" a soft voice said  
"Ziva! Welcome back" Jen said  
"it's good to be back Jen."  
"hey how are you feeling?" Tony asked  
"I'm feeling well I guess all though I don't know what happened"  
"ah I'll fill you in later" he said and than he pulled her into a hug.

Ziva smiled  
"if you're done hugging me? Get me out of here!"

**A/N** i know it's short next chapter will be longer i promise ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

' Ding '

"Timmy! How is she?" Abby said while she hugged McGee.  
"She's finally awake. Tony just called."  
"yeah! I'm gonna go and visit her!"  
"no Abs you can't go, on doctors orders she's not allowed to have any visitors, they even kicked the director out"  
"So what about tony? Is he allowed?" Abby asked  
" Yes he is allowed"  
"why?"  
"because the doctors think they are together"  
"ah! Isn't that cute!"Abby squealed"  
"No Abs it's not they are partners they shouldn't be together. And do you honestly think that Gibbs is gonna allow it? Rule number 12 abby"  
"So we broke that rule before why can't they Timmy? "  
"because Abs I made that rule for a reason" Gibbs voice sounded from behind her as he walked in with Jenny

"Gibbs! Ziva is awake and I can't go and visit her"  
"we know that Abby but you can go this afternoon" Jenny answered the Goth.

Gibbs desk phone rang he answered it  
"yeah Gibbs"  
_"Special agent Gibbs this is Cynthia there is someone in MTAC waiting for you"  
_"who?"  
_"director David sir"  
"_Tell him I'll be right up"  
_"I will sir, and take the director with you please"_

He hung up  
"daddy David wants to talk to us in MTAC" Gibbs said and he looked at Jenny who nodded.  
and together they walked up to MTAC.

"What is the use of rule number 12 when Gibbs is ignoring it to?"Abby said  
"What?"  
"Timmy can't you see it? the way they look at each other? "  
"Abby leave them alone! They are just close! Just like US and Tony and Ziva"  
"Timmy are you blind or something? There is more between Gibbs and the director and there is definitely something between Tony and Ziva" and with that Abby walked out back to her lab.  
McGee sighed and then got back to work.

Jenny and Gibbs walked into MTAC. "put him on Cynthia" Jenny said  
"yes ma'am" Cynthia replied and Director David came up on the big screen in the middle of the wall.

"Ah Director Sheppard, How is my daughter"  
"she is awake, she woke up this morning"  
"and..?"  
"and I will not know more until the doctors are done testing her"  
"who is with her?"  
"Special Agent DiNozzo"  
"Ah I know that name, are you sure that he is the right guy for protection detail?"  
"I can assure you director she is safe with him"  
"And I believe you then, Anyway I am sending an officer to DC he will arrive tomorrow."  
"why?" Gibbs finally spoke  
"Ah agent Gibbs I did not realize that you were in the room as well."  
"you did not answer my question director"  
"I am sending an officer because you are going to need help with the investigation of the attack on my daughter"  
"what makes you think that it was an attack specifically towards Ziva?" Jenny spoke just before Gibbs could say something  
"it's easy, She is the daughter of the head of Mossad. Hamas could have planned this attack to get information, so I am sending an officer."  
"who? " Jenny asked  
"officer Michael Rivkin will come to help you , now if you will excuse me I have an appointment, Shalom Director, Agent Gibbs"  
and the line went dead.

"now I remember why I hate his guts" Gibbs said after the line went dead  
"well the men is not on my party list either Jethro, but he is the father of a friend and a colleague, and not to forget the head of Mossad"  
"I know Jen, so what about that Rivkin guy, you know him?"  
"yes I do and I'm sure you'll hate his guts to"  
"why is that?"  
"let's discuss this in my office I don't think MTAC is the right place to have this conversation" Gibbs nodded and they walked towards Jenny's office. Cynthia was already back behind her desk  
"Cynthia I will be in my office I wish not to be disturbed"  
"understood ma'am"

"Jethro close the door please"  
Gibbs closed the door and walked towards the couch were Jenny already sat.  
"so what about Rivkin?"  
"he was Ziva's partner back at mossad, they were having an relationship, they were quite happy for a couple how was brought together by there parents, they only were together for 2 months when Eli said that they were gonna get married. Ziva wasn't happy about it and she left, she told them that she needed sometime to think.  
She came to me, in that time I was staying in Germany, I was surprised that she found me. But I didn't care how she did it. she told me the whole story and she asked what I would do. "  
Jen paused  
"what did you say?"  
"I said that I didn't know what I would do in her place, and she understood that. After 2 weeks she asked me if I wanted to come with her to Tel Aviv to join her to tell her family that she wasn't gonna marry Rivkin. And I came with her. when we arrived at Ziva and Michael's apartment we found Michael with an other woman, and Ziva kind a freaked out on her own way. She stormed out and we didn't see her again until after 2 days. She had bruises and scratches but when we asked she wouldn't talk about it.  
Her father blamed her for what Rivkin did and was angry at her because she left in the first place"  
"that bastard" Gibbs spat.  
"that's what I thought to but how can you possibly say that to the deputy director of Mossad?"  
Gibbs nodded  
"After that think it went pretty well between Ziva and Rivkin I think they were friends again after all they were partners, but they didn't have to work together anymore because a couple of months later Ziva was transferred to us"  
it went quite for a moment and they just stared ahead.  
Gibbs was the first one who spoke "if they had rule number 12 it would've never happened"  
"I don't think it would have stopped David from pushing Ziva and Rivkin together. If the man wants something he must have it his way."  
"he probably never heart of the saying _you can't always get what you want_"  
"well you can say that" Jenny replied and they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i'm sorry that it took me awile to upload but i was buzy with school : ( tell me what you think ; )**

**Chapter 4**

Tony was sitting next to Ziva's bed in the hospital he looked at her while she was eating her not quite delicious meal.

"what?" she asked  
"nothing, you just look funny when you eat"  
"funny? How is that funny?"  
"well actually it isn't funny it's quite… cute"  
"cute? How can I look cute when I'm eating?"  
"never mind you wouldn't understand it"  
"are you saying that I'm dumb?"  
"no I didn't mean that I was just saying.."  
Tony looked at Ziva who was smiling  
"you are enjoying this aren't you?"  
"mmmh mmmh " she said while she put a spoon with pudding in her mouth  
"you are a evil person officer David" tony said while he stood up and walked towards her. He took the spoon out of her mouth took the last piece of pudding.  
"now that's not fair that was my pudding!" Ziva said as she took the spoon out of his mouth  
"so? you teased me to, so it was my turn to tease you" Tony replied.  
Ziva punched him in his arm  
"ouch! Why did you do that?"  
"because you deserved it"  
he gave her his puppy eyes but it didn't work

"move" he said  
"why"  
"because I wanna lay next to you"  
"no way you are going to lay next to me!"  
"common work with me you are in a bed, and I am sitting in a very uncomfortable chair!"  
"no!"  
"please"  
Ziva shook her head no  
"okay if you won't co-operate I'll have to do it an other way than"  
"and what is that?  
"be patient my dear ninja"  
she gave him a glare  
"you'll just have to wait and see now close you're eyes"  
"so you can scoop me out of bed? I don't think so"  
"please trust me?"  
"nope not gonna happen"  
"well then I'm just gonna have to tickle you then"  
"not gonna work Tony"  
"oh well you don't know my way of tickling then"  
he leaned toward her, there faces only a few inches apart  
when a voice in the door way interrupted them

"oh I'm sorry I will come back an other time" a nurse said  
"no it's okay, Tony was just leaving" Ziva said  
"I was?"  
"yes. you were going home to take a shower and to change you're clothes remember?"  
"oh yes I remember! I'll just have to tickle you another time then" Tony said understanding the clue.  
"okay I'll see you later"  
"yeah bye my little Ninja" he said while he walked out of the room.

"he is a good guy" the nurse said  
"yes he is" Ziva replied  
"how long are you two together?"  
"oh, we're not together we're partners"  
"well you sure look like a couple"  
Ziva didn't answer and the nurse continued checking if everything was okay.  
"well everything seems to be in order I'll go talk to the doctor and if you're lucky you'll be home in a view days" the nurse said  
"okay thank you" Ziva said  
the nurse walked away but before she could leave Ziva spoke  
"do we really look like we're together?"  
"aha some of the nurses here are even betting about how long you guys are together"  
"really?"  
the nurse nodded  
"I didn't meant to spy on you guys but when I just saw you guys eating pudding it just looked so cute"  
Ziva smiled "how long did you think we were together?  
"well you obviously are close I thought 2 years? Maybe more."  
"well you can tell them that we work together for 2 and a half years now so you were kind a right"  
"I knew it!" the nurse said  
Ziva smiled  
"is it okay with you if I just tell them that you really are together for 2 years? "  
"so you will win?"  
"well not really I didn't bet on you guys but a friend of mine said 2 and a half years she will win, and she needs the money so I thought.."  
"it's okay if you tell them, just don't tell the whole hospital"  
"thank you!" the nurse said and she walked out.

As soon as the nurse left she fell asleep but after a couple of minutes she woke up because her phone rang.

"David" she answerd  
"ah Ziva my daughter how are you feeling"  
" I'm feeling pretty good just a little headache but the doctor said it's from the concussion and that it will go away in a few days"  
"it's good to hear that! I spoke to you're director and she told me that special Agent DiNozzo is watching you. Should I be worried?"  
"worried why?"  
"well I thought that maybe he isn't the right guy to protect you?"  
"how can you say that? Tony is a good man and a better agent " Ziva said angrily  
"I'm sorry I just needed to be sure you were safe"  
"you just could have asked me if I was"  
"you are right I am sorry, anyway I am sending an officer to DC to help you're team with investigating you're attack"  
"why we can work perfectly well without Mossad"  
"I know that I just want to make sure that every ting ends up well and ordered and I want to keep informed on the details"  
"so you need an officer to do that? You just could have asked me!"  
"I had to be sure I got ALL of the information"  
"so you don't trust me?"  
"Ziva that's not what I meant and you know that."  
"no I do not understand tell me?"  
"Ziva I do not wish to do this over the phone this discussion is over, the officer is already on his way to DC"  
"who is coming?" Tony walked in  
Ziva looked at him and gave him a look that said _that was fast_  
Tony looked back with a look that said _I'll explain later  
_"I send Michael"  
"MICHAEL? Why on earth would you send him?"  
"he is a good agent"  
"I'm sure he is but I cannot work with him and you know that so why did you send him?"  
"Ziva i just said I do not wish to have this conversation over the phone"  
"well I do not wish to talk to you any longer" Ziva said angrily and she shut her phone and she threw it against the wall.  
"I don't want to be that cell phone right now" Tony said as he looked at the pieces that lay on the ground.  
Ziva shot him an angry look  
" so who were you angry at?"  
"Tony I don't want to talk about it"  
"hum.., that bad hah? Was it Daddy David?"  
Ziva didn't answer  
"so it was daddy, tell me what did he do now?"  
"Tony I am not a child!"  
"no you're not but you gonna have to tell me sooner or later"  
"well I prefer later"  
"we all do Ziva but I just want to help"  
"I do not need you're help Tony"  
"please Zi? Just let me help"  
Ziva let out a sigh, she took a breath and she told Tony what her dad just said to her.

**A/N so? what do you think please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N _i know i didn't opload in.. i don't know like 3 weeks..? but i was in Norway =D_**

**_thanks for the alerts _**

**_tell me what you think and don't forget to review_**

**Chapter 5**

Ziva was happy to hear that she could leave the hospital that afternoon, although she had to promise that she would have someone to look after her and she had to be waked every 3 hours. Tony said that he would take care of that, and here she was in front of Tony's apartment building. Standing next to Tony who was holding a weekend bag with clothes.

"Ready to enter you're new home sweet cheeks? "

"it's not my new home Tony I'm only staying here because the doctor said it would be a better idea if I didn't sleep alone, because I have to be awake every 3 hours"

"fine" Tony replied  
they entered the apartment and Tony placed the bag in his bedroom

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

"no way Tony the couch sleeps terrible and you know it"

"well I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch"

"well we are both adults yes? So we can share you're bed. If you won't do anything stupid because if you will I will kick you out of the bed. Understand?" she knew she would regret saying that, but she just couldn't let him sleep at the couch, and when she thought about it, she kinda liked it when he was close. She quickly pushed that thought away when she saw him smile. She shot him a glare and his smile faded away when his eyes met hers.

"right.., well we have to go to work because Rivkin will arrive in 2 hours and we have to talk to Gibbs first right?" Tony said  
Ziva nodded and they walked towards Tony's car.

They were standing in the elevator after a silent drive.

"eh Ziva?"

"yes Tony?"

"about me going to tickle you.."

he couldn't finish his sentence because Ziva had swiped the emergency switch.

"what are you trying to say Tony?"

"is it okay if I do it now?"

"going to do what now?"

"ah come on you know what I mean!"

"do I?"

"yes you do"

Tony turned toward Ziva and she did the same they were standing face to face now.  
"Gibbs is gonna kill us if he finds out we are using his office for a you're personal tickle service."

"ah I don't think he would mind if we use it once or maybe twice."

they smiled at each other  
Tony leaned forwards to Ziva and again their faces only a few inches apart.  
They moved a little closer  
and closer,  
they could feel each others breathing in their faces.  
Their lips were about to meet when Tony's phone rang. He groaned and he looked at the screen it was Gibbs and he opened it.  
"this is the voicemail of Tony DiNozzo I'm probably not answering because I'm extremely busy and.. "

"DiNozzo! Get you're ass in here Rivkin will arrive in an hour and I want to discuss some things."

"will do boss"

"and why the hell is Ziva's phone disconnected?"

"that's probably because she smacked it against the wall in her hospital room after she spook to Daddy David"

"what? Aargh! Just be in here" Gibbs said and he hung up the phone

Ziva smiled "you should work on the voicemail imitation"

"and how would you know that?"

"because I'm an expert!"

"expert?.... ooooh you mean every time I call you and I get you're voicemail you faked it?"

"not all the time, and it works with Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jen as well."

"wait I'm not the only one?"

"nope" Ziva smiled  
"why didn't you just said Gibbs name?"

"because I have not tried it on him yet"

Tony smiled and switched the emergency switch  
"crazy chick" he said while they walked out of the elevator

"Ah DiNozzo glad you're finally joining us." Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"well it's good to be back after 3 days in a hospital" Tony replied

"So what about Rivkin? Can you tell us about him Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"well I have not worked with him for a while there is not much I can tell you about him only that it is a bastard" Ziva replied

"well can we trust him?"

When Gibbs said that Ziva knew that he knew Jenny must have told him _I'll talk to her later_ she thought.  
"yes, you can, he won't betray his country and he won't do anything that will have effect on the safety of Israel, I'm sure about that "

"well that's good to know" Gibbs replied

"well is there anything else we need to discuss?" McGee asked  
everyone looked at him

"what? I have a dentist appointment in 15 minutes and I can't reschedule again, I all ready did it twice."

"then why are you still here? Oh and I expect you to be here before Rivkin arrives"

"yes boss" McGee replied and he grabbed his gear and walked out.

"now, you two follow me" Gibbs said as he walked towards the stairs to the directors office. Tony and Ziva looked at each other but then followed

"Agent Gibbs you can't go in there, the director said that she not wanted to be disturbed by anyone" Cynthia said to the trio that was about to step into the directors office

"anyone?" Gibbs answer  
"I'll quote" Cynthia said and she continued "I do not want to be disturbed by anyone, of course there are exceptions, like when the building is on fire and if the person who is asking for me is the president of the United States."

"well that sounds reasonable" Gibbs answered and Tony and Ziva smiled

"I'll translate, anyone includes you agent Gibbs" Cynthia said

"are you sure about that, because sometimes the director does not exactly knows what she wants"

"oh believe me Jethro I'm sure that I said that. But since you are here why don't you come in" Jen said from behind

The followed and just before Jenny closed the door she said "oh and Cynthia I really don't want to be disturbed this time"

"will do ma'am" Cynthia replied and Jenny closed the door.

"are you sure you want to be at work right now Ziva?" Jenny asked while she rolled her chair towards the couch, were Tony and Ziva sat and toward the chair were Gibbs was sitting.

"Absolutely Director I hate to do nothing and especially doing nothing in a hospital" Ziva replied

"well okay then, so what about Rivkin can you tell something about him?" Jenny asked

"I already spoke to Gibbs about this I have not worked with him for a while so there's nothing I can tell you."

Jenny nodded "I'm sorry I should have thought about that" Jenny replied

"so why are we here?" Tony asked

"well we are here because I wanted to know how you guys were doing" Gibbs said

"what do you mean by you guys?" Tony asked

"I think you know what I mean DiNozzo, Ziva was lying in a hospital for 3 days and you stayed with her the entire time"

"well she's my partner I care about her"

"well that's understandable DiNozzo we al care about her, but you didn't want to eat or drink. I don't think that's healthy"

"so? I care a lot?!"

Gibbs gave him a glare but than looked over to Ziva who was saying nothing and just sat on the couch next to Tony.

"Ziva? Anything you want to share with us?"

"no Gibbs" she replied

"are you sure"

"absolutely"

"because I don't think that's true. Do you Jen?"Gibbs looked at Jenny who shook her head 'no'

"It's good to know that you agree with something for once but there is absolutely nothing that we are trying to hide, and with we I mean Ziva and I" Tony said with a smiled but the smiled faded when Gibbs stared at him  
Gibbs was about to say something when his phone rang "we will finish this conversation an other time" he sad before he picked up

"yeah Gibbs"  
"boss I'm in the bullpen where are you? I saw Rivkin downstairs struggling with security because he was wearing to many weapons"  
"so McGee?"  
"well I was thinking that maybe one of us should help him, and by one of us I mean Ziva"  
"I'll send her up"  
and he hung up

"Ziva it seems that our friend has some security problems downstairs why don't you go and help him out"  
Ziva gave him a look that said _do I really have to?_  
"yes you do now go before anyone will be hurt"  
Ziva nodded and walked away

Tony and Gibbs stood on the balustrade after they left the directors office a couple of minutes after Ziva had left.  
"if he's gonna hurt her I will kill him personally" Tony said wile he looked down at the squad room

"Killing an Mossad officer? I don't think that's such a good idea but, if you will succeed I promise I will never headslap you again" Gibbs replied with a small smile on his face

"I don't trust the guy" Tony continued pretending he didn't hear Gibbs statement

"well you're not the only one DiNozzo"

"I just can't believed that daddy David send this guy after all that happened, what kind of father would do that to his daughter, after all that happened with Ari, I thought the man would try to reconnect with his only daughter left I mean he already lost 2 of his children and…" Tony could not finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the sound of the alarm system


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **my beta is missing so still an unbetaed story :$ but I wanted to post something :) because it's been a while So all mistakes are still mine  
just so you know i have written 2 more chapters...., I personaly don't like this chapter :| and I don't own NCIS :( Please tell me what you think

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ziva grabbed her gear, but when she tried to holster her gun, she found herself unable to do that because her hands were shaking, and in frustration she dropped her gun. McGee looked at her but she ignored it. When she kneeled down to grab her gun she felt a sharp pain in her head, and she fell backwards on the ground when the pain got worse. McGee walked toward her and kneeled down in front of her.

"you want me to call Ducky?" McGee asked with a concerned look on his face

"No I'm okay just a little dizzy that's all"

"Are you sure? Because when I bumped my car into a tree, I had a concussion too and I was dizzy all the time so my mum took me to the hospital and they let me stay there for 3 more days."

"McGee" Ziva said as she gave him glare "I'm fine, I'm sure I had more concussions than you did, and  
believe me I had ones that were far worse, and when did you stared rambling like Abby does?"

"okay I believe you, just be careful okay?"

"I promise. Now could you please move I have to go to the lobby"

"oh right.., you want me to come with you?"

"and get yourself killed or badly wounded no thanks McGee, I think it's for the best if you stay here."

"than how do I know that you will be safe" McGee asked even more concerned than before

"because I'm trained to take out guys like Rivkin McGee"

"right, just be careful okay"

"you already said that McGee"

"just promise you will be careful, you've been in the hospital for 3 days"

"okay I promise McGee, now move or I will hurt you"

McGee stood up and offered Ziva his hand. She took it and stood up.  
she holstered her gun and walked towards the elevator.

She waited for the doors to open, she stepped in and pressed the button of the lobby floor.

when the doors closed she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She knew that if this all went wrong she must likely would be transferred back to mossad. Not because of Jen but because of her father. God she hated that man. She couldn't understand why he saw her as his mossad killing robot, as his special weapon. Why didn't he just saw her as his daughter.

From the start her father had trained her to be a mossad officer. He never took her dress shopping or something like that. When her friends turned eighteen their dad's had brought them a car, but when she had turned eighteen, her dad had brought her a weapon. He never made her buy a dress for her birthday or for the summer, no always cargo pants and tank tops. At first she didn't mind, but when she was 10 and saw all her friends wearing dresses she asked if she could have a dress but her father ignored her because he was to busy with his work and just pushed her away. After that she just couldn't handle it anymore and she run away.

Aunt Nettie had taken care of her very well and she remembered when aunt Nettie gave her a dress, it was a beautiful dress, a White one with orange flowers on it. She had worn it almost everyday. Often she asked her aunt if her father had called but she always got the same answer : 'I'm sorry honey but no you're father hasn't called'. After a month she stopped asking because she already knew the answer. She kept in contact with Ari because she knew he was worried about her, he always took care of her, and she felt kind of sorry for him because he had to take care of Tali by his own now. Sometimes Ari would visit her with Tali and they even stayed over sometimes.

But one night, there was a knock on the door and there he stood, her father he was furious and took her away and locked her up in her room for 2 days without any food. When she came out he had burned the dress in front of her. He yelled at her, but she didn't hear what he was saying, she hadn't listen to him because she was only focused on one thing, the remains of her dress, the dress she loved, the white dress with the orange flowers on it.

That was when she decided to ask him why she was never allowed to wear dresses like Tali and her friends, and why she was never allowed to play outside with her friends. Her father had answered that she would understand it when she was older. But she still didn't understand though, why did he pick her instead of Tali. Why did she had to be his trained assassin.

Ziva opened her eyes and took a deep breath, when the doors opened she saw Rivkin cursing to a security guard in Hebrew.

"dude just calm down okay? We only need you to put your weapons in this safe. We will give them back as soon as you go out of the building" Jim the guard said as he tried to calm down Rivkin.

"I will not put my weapons in this safe! I think I made myself clear, I identified myself.."

"you did officer but you don't have the clearance to carry more weapons that one in this building, and I assume that you want to keep you're sig so just put your other weapons into the safe" Jim said as he let out a big sigh. But still Rivkin refused

"than we have to ask you to leave the building" James said as he grabbed Rivkin at his arm. Rivkin didn't like that and he threw James on the ground. Ziva realized that it was time to help the security guards and walked towards the trio

"what do you think you are doing?" She said as she pulled Rivkin back onto his feet. When he was  
standing she pushed him against the wall. And she pushed her arm against his throat. He clearly had a problem breathing but Ziva didn't care, so she pushed a little harder. Michael's face turned red now and Jim pulled her back. She took a step back but not completely away from Michael.

"Ziva! It's good to see again" Michael said while he rubbed his throat. Although he kept a smile on his face.  
She hated that smile. All she wanted to do was to make sure he would never smile at her like that ever again. But she couldn't do that. At least not with all those people looking at them. But she would love to do it one day, when they were alone.

"just do as they ask would you?" she replied

"I cannot do that and you know that"

"fine" Ziva replied she stepped back and straightened her clothes. "Jim, James, escort officer Rivkin out of the building would you? Oh… and when he does not co-operate… Shoot him" Ziva said as she turned towards the two guards. And she walked away  
"will do officer David" the two guards answered.

"oh come on! I bet you are carrying more than just your sig Ziva" Rivkin yelled at her but she didn't answer.

Jim and James walked towards Rivkin and asked him for the last time to put his weapons into the safe. And again he refused so the both grabbed his arms but Rivkin knocked James out and Jim pressed the alarm button before Rivkin knocked him out as well.

Tony and Gibbs ran towards the staircase because they knew that in case of an emergency the elevators wouldn't work.

When they finally made it onto the lobby floor they stormed in and saw that there were already other agents there. But they were gathered around something, the agents had formed an perfect circle and from the middle of the circle came sound, sound of a fight.

They walked towards the circle that the other agents made and made there way trough the crowd. When they entered the middle they saw Ziva and Rivkin, at least he assumed it was Rivkin because they were yelling in Hebrew while they were having a nasty fight.

from were Tony stood he saw blood on both Ziva and Rivkins face and from the blows they each got he figured that they both would have some nasty bruises.

After a couple of punches Ziva was on top of Rivkin and she had pinned his hands behind his back. She hissed something in his ear but Tony couldn't hear what she said. She held out her hands towards Tony and said something that sounded like handcuffs. Tony gave them to her and she cuffed Rivkin and she pulled him up. She handed Rivkin to Tony and said something about going to Ducky and left.

The agents that where still standing in a circle started to talk about how Ziva took out a guy as big as Rivkin and when Gibbs gave them all a glare they knew that it was time to go back to work.  
"I assume you're Rivkin?" Gibbs asked

"officer Michael Rivkin, yes" Rivkin answered

"what the hell were you thinking? Attacking our security guards… and attacking your own damn colleague?" Gibbs spat

"I think you should ask them" Rivkin replied while he nodded with his head towards the two guards surrounded by other agents

"well maybe we will" Tony said

"good luck with that" Rivkin replied with a smirk on his face

Before Tony could say anything else Rivkin was dragged away by Gibbs towards the staircase

"you're not gonna let me walk the stairs in my condition..? first of all I'm cuffed and second I was attacked by you're precious colleague.."

"watch me… "Gibbs replied. As he opened the door

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think....,


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **so today is Christmas =D and my birthday soo happy birthday to me!! xD, I thought I give you a new chapter for Christmas/my birthday..  
I wrote this a wile ago, and I haven't re-read it, so if there are mistakes.., Sorry. please review!! ****

Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!

**Chapter 7**

"Ziva my dear please sit still"

"Ducky I did not came to you for an total body check-up I just wanted you to take a look at this head wound"

"I'm trying dear but you have to sit stil"

Tony walked into autopsy and saw that ducky was trying to clean Ziva's wound but Ziva wasn't very helpful

"Zi please just do as the poor ME says or you might just end up like that body on the other table" Tony said with a smirk

"I did not ask for you're smart ass comment Tony" Ziva replied with a sigh

"Done" Ducky said

"finally" Ziva said while she jumped of the table. She thanked the doctor and practically ran out of autopsy

"well someone is happy to be out of here" Ducky said with a smile

"well she probably didn't want to be here in the first place"

"she came to my Anthony I didn't came to her."

"right well I'm going to see where our little ninja has run of to, but I probably already know the answer….See ya Ducky"

"bye my boy" Ducky said right before the doors opened  
_someday they're gonna make each other happy, they just need to see it_ he thought with a smile

Ziva opened the door to observation, when she opened it she saw that Jenny was already standing there, and Ziva walked towards her

"that's a nasty wound" Jenny said when she saw Ziva's reflection in the glass

"I had worse" Ziva replied

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that it's not pain full"

"when is Gibbs gonna start interrogate him?"

"I guess when he's ready"

"I understand but it's not a smart move, you know… letting Rivkin alone in an interrogation room"

"why not"

"the same reason you should not let me alone in an interrogation room"

"and that is.."

"well we can prepare our self now"

"ah! I understand… you can come up with ways to avoid a break down"

"exactly" and with that the door opened and they saw Gibbs enter interrogation

"what the hell were you thinking by attacking our security?"

"they had no respect" Rivkin spat

"I think it's up to them to act respect full or not.."

"I don't think so"

" now let me ask it again… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Gibbs said while he slammed his fist on the table

Rivkin started laughing

"what's so funny mike..?"

"you are"

"well if you prefer I could always ask officer David to come in"  
Rivkin stopped laughing

"you wouldn't"

"watch me" Gibbs said as he knocked on the glass

A couple of seconds later the door opened again but it was not Ziva who entered, it was McGee

"the last time I checked officer David was a woman. Unless she changed in I don't know 30 minutes"

Both McGee and Gibbs ignored that and McGee whispered something in Gibbs ear, but loud enough for Rivkin to hear

"Director David wants to see you in MTAC, the director and Ziva are already there."

"you wait here" He said to Rivkin while he left the room

"my apologies director I am deeply ashamed that one of my officers behaved like that" Gibbs heard Eli David say when he and McGee entered MTAC

"I don't think it's me you should apologize to Eli" Jenny said, she was standing next to Ziva who was standing next to Tony, there shoulders touching. Gibbs raised an eyebrow when he saw how close the special agent and the mossad officer where standing. McGee saw it to.

"you think that they are together boss?" McGee asked a little nervous  
apparently he said it too loud because Tony, Ziva, Jenny and even David looked at him

" oops…," McGee turned to leave but Gibbs stopped him

"oh no, you're taking this one for the team" Gibbs said with a smirk patting him on the shoulder

McGee swallowed and turned around, the first thing that he saw was director shepard's glare towards him, second was Tony's dead glare, third was Ziva's double dead glare and when he thought he couldn't be more dead he looked at the screen with director David's face on it and he wished he was already dead.

"I…I…..ss..sorry" was all he could say before he looked down at his feet

Ziva attempted to walk out of MTAC but was stopped by her fathers angry tone

"Ziva, is it true?" Eli David said clearly on the edge of exploding

"why would you care?" she spat back "it's not like you really care about me"

"that is not true Ziva and you know that"

"really? Because it sure seems different to me"

"you did not answer my question"

"and you didn't answer mine!"

"you first"

"no you first!"

"of course I care who you _date_ or not Ziva, you're my dauther!"

"oh really? Because a real father would respect his daughters wishes, he would know what they like, and what they want" Ziva took a step toward the screen, took a deep breath and continued "do you even know my favorite color? My favorite pizza, my favorite pair of clothes, what I like to do on weekends, my favorite movie or book? NO you don't know that, you call yourself my father well act like one! You see these people here, they do know these things I just asked you" she pointed towards Tony, Jenny, Gibbs and McGee.

Eli was actually surprised by his daughters sudden outburst but recovered quickly "prove it" he spat

"Tony could you please tell my father my favorite movie?" Ziva asked

"sound of music" Tony replied like I kid that was standing in front of the class, while the teacher was asking him questions about his homework

"Jenny my favorite pair of clothes?" Ziva continued

Jenny waited for a second before answering, she doubted that it was a good plan to risk her business relation ship whit Eli David but Ziva was her friends so she decided that Ziva needed her answer more than her relationship with the director of mossad "cargo pants and a sweatshirt" she answered not entirely sure about her answer, she after all hadn't spend a lot of time with Ziva since she became the director of NCIS

"McGee my favorite book?"

He actually needed to think about that one, sure he heard her talk about books, but he wasn't sure so he had to guess and besides even if he did say the wrong book, Eli David wouldn't notice, sure Ziva would be disappointed but still he was already dead.., right? "Moby-dick"

"Gibbs what do I like to do in my free time?"

Gibbs too realized it wasn't such a great idea to interfere with this but he too answered Ziva's question "you love to go for a run with McGee's dog and then play the piano"

"see, I've been working with them for 4 years now and they even know more about me then you in 29 years! And to answer you're question…" Ziva paused and she looked at Tony who walked towards her and put his hand on the small of her back "Yes we are together" and with that she kissed Tony in the middle of MTAC and right in front the screen, right in front of her father, everybody was shocked just like Tony, but as soon as he realized what Ziva was doing he kissed her back as passionate as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **so here's a new chapter, MusicalFreak5 betaed it, =D heel erg bedankt ;D

thank you all for the reviews, and the adding to your favorite list!

* * *

**chapter 8**

Gibbs looked at Jenny who was smiling, and at McGee who was staring at them in shock with his mouth slightly opened. Gibbs couldn't help but smile inwardly. He thought about all the looks that they had shared across the bullpen and the endless flirting. Yeah, they really did belong together. And there they stood, kissing each other, finally realizing what they felt for one another.

Gibbs thought about the feeling he had felt when Jenny kissed him many years ago; after  
all this time he still remembered. It made him a little sad when he thought about it, he still wished it had gone differently, but what has happened can't be changed. He looked at Jenny and hoped that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Eli David clear his throat. Obviously he wasn't the only who heard it because he saw Tony and Ziva pull apart. When they parted Tony had a huge smile on his face.

They weren't officially together but he guessed that the kiss meant that Ziva felt the same. He had always hoped that this would happen, he only thought that when eventually it would happen, it would be a little different; a dinner with candle light, wine, talking and after a movie -he would choose a romantic one- they would kiss. He had never thought their first kiss would be like this; well, they had kissed when they were undercover, as Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier, but that didn't actually count considering that they were acting as someone else.

No, this time it really was them, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, and he couldn't be happier. The feeling that Ziva gave him was so strong, he even forgot where he was, but when the kiss ended he returned to the real world. He was standing in the middle of MTAC right in front of the screen with Director Eli David on it, whose face showed a very angry look. It worried Tony.

Ziva, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem with the look on her fathers face, it simply made her smile grow even bigger. Kissing Tony just felt right. She didn't understand why it had taken her so long to realize that she was in love with this man, she started to understand it when she was laying in the hospital with Tony close, and never leaving her side. And she just knew that she wanted that for the rest of her life. She just needed her father to understand that, she needed him to let go, or at least act like a father, because he never saw her as his daughter, he always saw her as an employee, as one of his pawns in his war game. She was sick of it, she wanted it to end, she wanted to live the life she never got the chance to dream about, she wanted a family with Tony, a father and mother, kids, a dog and that white pick fence they always talk about in those movies. She wanted that and nothing more. Why couldn't her father understand that?

"If you are done playing… What do you call it again? Ah, grab-ass, I would like to speak to my daughter in private." Eli said.

Tony looked at Ziva who nodded. He squeezed her hand and walked out of MTAC, with Gibbs, Jenny and McGee following him

When they exited MTAC Tony received a smack on the head, but he didn't notice it; all he could think about was Ziva.

"Congratulations DiNozzo, your brain has finally started to work" Gibbs said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I meant, DiNozzo."

"Right." He received another slap and they all started laughing. Gibbs didn't know why but he guessed it was the nervousness, most people would laugh when they were nervous. At least it explained why they were laughing, he couldn't think of anything better.

Their laughter was interrupted by angry, screaming voices coming out of MTAC. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but considering it was Ziva in there with her father Tony understood it was Hebrew. '_When this is over I really need a Hebrew for Dummies book.'_ Tony thought.

They heard Ziva's voice raise and they could make out at least one word. Actually, it wasn't a word, it was a name; Tony's name.

"Well, at least we know what they are talking about." Tony said with a fake smile.

After a couple of minutes and five 'Tony's' later they couldn't hear the voices anymore and Tony just guessed they were holding a staring contest. Suddenly the door opened and McGee jumped up.

"Relax, probie, there is no monster hiding in MTAC. You're safe, Gibbs is here to protect you." DiNozzo said with a grin.

Ziva walked out of MTAC.

"He wants to talk to you, director." Ziva said to Jenny, who nodded and left. Gibbs turned to follow her but Jenny stopped him.

"The last time I checked I was the director and not you, agent Gibbs." She said with a smile. Gibbs nodded and the door closed.

Ziva was standing next to Tony who he was looking at her.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"What did he say?" Tony replied.

"He does not want to fight with me over a video feed, he wants to talk to me in person."

"When?"

"After we findnd my attacker he wants the both of us in Tel-Aviv." Ziva said.

"The both of us, as in you and me?" Tony inquired, surprised by her announcement.

"Yes"

"Oh… Okay, I've always wanted to go there." Tony said.

"It is not funny, Tony. I am not even sure what he has planned once we are there. For all I know he has assassins waiting for us to shoot when we get off the plane." Tony swallowed visibly, and seemed to cringe at the thought.

"But, do not worry, my little hairy butt, we will meet again in heaven." Ziva said with a wink

Gibbs cleared his throat. "What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Right now he is ordering director Sheppard to let Rivkin go and let him help with the investigation." Ziva replied.

The MTAC door opened once again and Jenny stepped out. "Let him go" She said. Gibbs was about to reply when his phone ringed.

"Gibbs."

"I matched the DNA that they found at Ziva's apartment to a guy named Cole Ryan, he lives in Georgetown" Abby's voice answered him.

"That's good work Abs, you've earned your Caff-Pow." Gibbs said and closed his phone.

"Abby's got a hit."

* * *

pleasee review!! =D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **so here is an other chapter. LiebeAnne betaed it :) dankje wel! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

(Eli's p.o.v)

He had just finished his videoconference with DC.

He couldn't believe that his own daughter was with that DiNozzo guy. She was much better off with Rivkin, but he would talk to her about that after they found her attacker.

He turned on the radio, he needed to stay awake. He was tired, oh so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of pretending, tired of lying, lying to his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. It hurt him that she really thought he didn't care about her. He really did care, he cared about her a lot. But he was afraid that if he came closer to her he would lose her. Just like he had lost her mother, Reah…

She'd meant everything to him, she had been so beautiful. Dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just like Ziva. She was smart and funny and such a caring person.

Ziva was so much like her, that after her death he couldn't look even look at Ziva. They looked so much alike. Every time he looked at her he saw his Reah. He had started to reject her, he knew it was wrong he just couldn't bear it any longer. He'd focused on his work so much that he forgot his family, his children that needed him; he pushed them away. Ari didn't care much, he was working in the Gaza strip at the time so he wasn't there most of the time. Tali was too young to understand, but then there was Ziva. He saw how it tore her apart. He saw how much he was hurting her. But he couldn't help it; the older Ziva became the more she started to look like her mother.

He could remember the day he had lost his Reah as if it had just happened. Tali had been six, Ziva twelve and Ari seventeen. He remembered looking at his beautiful daughters playing hide and seek. Tali was counting and he saw Ziva sneak away. She had always been good at that, sneaking up on people. She even managed to sneak up behind him a couple of times. He'd said that he was proud of her and the fact that she could do that, and that she would be very useful at Mossad. Reah had told him that she didn't want her daughter to be an assassin and they had gotten into a fight. They had decided that when Ziva was old enough she could make her own choice.

He heard Tali yell Ziva's name once, twice. He walked up behind Ziva, and she had jumped into his arms. Ari did the same thing, and so did Tali. He had been gone for a while. Business always kept him away from home. He wished he could spend more time with his wife and children. And then suddenly out of nowhere he heard a shot, a shot that would change his life.

He looked at the picture behind him. Reah had taken it, as a birthday present for him. He loved the picture of his three children on the streets of Tel-Aviv. Tali was holding Ziva's hand and looking away from the camera. Ari was on Ziva's other side and he had his arm around her shoulder. He loved how innocent they looked.

His mind drifted back to Ziva, his only child left. You couldn't call her innocent anymore, not after all she had done. And who's fault was that? It's was his own damn fault and it killed him. What was he doing to her? It was not her fault that Reah died. And still he was angry at Ziva for something she didn't even do. And was definitely not Ziva's fault she looked so much like Reah.

_"__Why, Eli? What did she do wrong?" _

"Reah?"

_"__Answer me, Eli."_

"I don't know."

_"__You don't know? You are destroying our daughter's life and you don't even have a good reason for doing so?"_

"I don't know." He muttered again.

"_It's not her fault, Eli. She didn't do anything wrong."_

Eli woke up; he had been dreaming about her. It was the first time in years. The last time he had dreamed about her was after Ari's death. She had told him it was his own fault. And now she was telling him that it wasn't Ziva's fault…. What was he supposed to do?

A song on the radio got his attention.

_  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you ,  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you ,  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you ,  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you ,  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you ,  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

How could he possibly be doing this to his daughter?

* * *

Please Review! 8D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thank you for the reviews and favorites and stuf! LiebeAnne betaed it.., Dankje wel! :)**

**to answer NCIS-NinjaChick97's question.., I never actually thought about it..., But here in Holland we have English music, so I guess they have English music in Tel Aviv ;) (did that make sense?)**

**You know the great thing about Easter is that you can eat Chocolate! Isn't great?? :P  
Happy Easter to all of you!!** Gibbs, Tony and McGee stepped out of the car.

* * *

"What's the plan again?" McGee asked for the third time since they had left the navy yard.

"We go in, you get shot, we let you bleed to death but we'll have Ryan." Tony said getting a little tired of McGee's questions.

Gibbs gave him a headslap. "For the last time McGee, we go in, get Ryan, and get out. Easy!" Gibbs said.

"Right. Sorry boss." McGee said.

Gibbs started to walk towards the house. McGee followed him, but Tony didn't.

He thought about Ziva, who wasn't allowed to go with them. He felt kind of sorry for her, because she really wanted to catch the dirtbag who attacked her. He had actually wanted to stay with her, to keep her company, and to talk to her, about what had happened in MTAC. There was no doubt that the entire building already knew. And then the problem that was called Gibbs, He didn't see Jenny as a problem, because if Gibbs would agree, she would too.

Well, Tony hoped she would.

And then there was Ziva's father, Director David. Tony knew that he wouldn't just leave it like this. The man probably hated him, and NCIS.

"Hey, you coming?" Gibbs said and Tony woke up out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, right. Sorry boss, coming!" Tony replied, and he followed Gibbs towards the house. When they came closer they could see that the door was open.

"DiNozzo, McGee, go around the back." Gibbs said.

"Right!" Tony said as he and McGee jogged to the back of the house.

Gibbs waited a couple of seconds before he walked into the house. After he cleared the living room and the study, he heard Tony.

"Boss? I think we found Ryan."

Gibbs followed the sound, and found Tony and McGee in the kitchen, standing over a body who was lying on his stomach in a puddle of blood.

"I think it's time we call Ducky." Gibbs said more to himself than to Tony and McGee.

Ziva looked up when she heard the elevator doors open, but it was the man she only met twice in the men's room, so he wasn't really interesting.

She thought about Tony, who was out there in the field, catching the man _she_ was supposed to catch.

She and Tony were together now. Well at least she thought they were. A couple of coworkers had already come to her, either to tell her that it was about time they got together, or that she was making a big mistake. The last one mostly came from the female ones.

"Hey!" She heard someone say, and looked up.

"Hey Abby." Ziva said.

"So a little bird told me something…" Abby said while she sat down on Ziva's desk.

"Let me guess; it told you that Tony and I kissed in MTAC.?" Ziva said.

"So it's true?" Abby asked.

"Yes it is." Ziva said and smiled.

Abby jumped up "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!" She said happily, and she gave Ziva a hug.

"Hey, I think you are going to need my permission to hug Ziva now!" They heard Tony say.  
Abby let go of Ziva and hugged Tony.

"Tony!! I'm so happy for you guys!" She said excitedly.

"Abs, got some work for you to do, McGee is bringing it to your lab." Gibbs said as he put his weapon and badge in his desk drawer.

"Yes sir!" Abby said and left the bullpen.

Tony smiled and Ziva who smiled back.

"Ryan?" She asked.

"Dead." Gibbs replied before Tony could answer. Ziva's smile disappeared.

"Don't worry Ziver, we'll catch whoever did this. I'm going for coffee. If I hear that you were playing grab ass, you're dead, understand?" Gibbs said and he walked away.

Tony watched Gibbs leave and when he thought he didn't look he quickly kissed Ziva. "I missed you." He said, and Ziva smiled.

"DiNozzo, what did I just say?" They heard Gibbs say.

Tony had a shocked expression on his face, and Ziva laughed.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly when the team entered her lab.

"Abs, slow down, you've got something?"

"I do!" Abby said.

"Tell me Abs." Gibbs said impatiently.

"Right!" She jumped up and down twice before she told what she had found.  
When she was done McGee spoke:

"So you are saying that the guy who attacked Ziva, received a phone call from an Israeli number, that you traced back to the apartment next to Ziva?"

"That's what I said, right?" Abby asked.

"I don't think Mrs. Dane had anything to do with this, she is just a sweet 70 year old lady." Ziva said.

"But we are still going to check it out. DiNozzo, take McGee." Gibbs said.

As Tony and McGee left, Gibbs turned to Abby. "Good work Abs. Why don't you and Ziva go and take an early lunch break."

"But Gibbs I really think-" Ziva started but Gibbs cut her off

"Go." And he left.

Right before the elevator doors closed he could hear Abby talking about a new place, and he could see Ziva's desperate look.

"So you and Ziva huh?" McGee said while he and Tony were walking towards Ziva's apartment building.

"You sound surprised McSurpiseparty, I always knew that she couldn't resist my DiNozzo charm."

"You won't hurt her, right?" McGee said, and the second the words left his mouth he regretted saying them.

Tony stopped walking."What?" He tried to sound angry, but wasn't really. He thought it was sweet that McGee was trying to protect Ziva, even though he was sure that when he did something to her, it would be him needing protection.

"Well you know…" McGee stuttered

"Know what, McGee?"

"You're kind of a player" McGee said softly.

"People change, Tim." Tony said as he kept walking.

McGee grabbed Tony's arm. "But you won't hurt her, right?"

Tony turned to face McGee. "Tim, I won't hurt her."

"Promise?" McGee said a little unsure.

"I promise." Tony said.

"Good. It just needed to be said you know. although I think that if you'd ever hurt Ziva, she would kill you first, and when she's done, Gibbs would probably do it again… But I just thought you should know…"

"I know Tim. I know." Tony said with a smile.

"Now will you let go of my arm, we need to talk to Ziva's neighbour." McGee let go of his arm and they walked into the building.

"So you and Tony huh?" Abby said as she and Ziva were walking back to NCIS.

"Abby, you already asked that." Ziva said. Abby stopped walking, so Ziva did so too.

"What?" Ziva asked.

Abby cleared her throat. "You won't hurt him, right?" She asked.

"Abby, why would I want to hurt…"

Abby cut her off. "I'm serious, Zi! You have to promise!"

"Abby, relax! Tony can look after himself, and besides, why would I want to hurt him? I lo.. like him a lot. I don't see a reason why that would change." Ziva said.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Really." Ziva said.

"You promise?"

"I promise!" Ziva said and she smiled.

"Good." Abby said and she gave Ziva a hug. To her surprise, Ziva hugged her back.

"One last thing though"

"Yes, Abby?"

"What took you so long?"

* * *

Please Review! =D


End file.
